Merry Christmas!
by SMRU
Summary: La Navidad ha llegado a Konoha y es tiempo de celebrarlo. Es la noche del 24 de diciembre, y hay una joven que merece un regalo muy especial de mi parte. Ho ho ho... No dejéis nunca de creer en la magia de estas fechas. /Oneshot-SasuSaku\


**Bueno, ya lo dice el título n.n FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!! Quería escribir algo especial como regalo para todos y esto es lo que ha salido. Quiero dedicárselo sobretodo a aquellos que me ayudáis a ser un poco más feliz con esos reviews maravillosos, que, aunque sea una frase, te llena el corazón de alegría. **

**VA PARA VOSOTROS. OS QUIERO. SOIS MARAVILLOSOS.**

**Advertencia: Minor NaruHina  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Happy Christmas!**

-¡Kanpai!

Con un sonoro chin-chín las copas de los presentes chocaron sobre el centro de la mesa. En medio de la risa y la algarabía, nadie se dio cuenta de detener a Lee antes de que tragara el champán. Aunque a nadie le importó cuando se subió a la mesa y comenzó a cantar canciones de hacía 20 años.

Todos siguieron riendo, comiendo y bebiendo. Lee no tardó en caer rendido en uno de los sofás de la cama. Como alma de la fiesta tomó su relevo Naruto. Se puso en pie en su silla, que presidía la mesa, y se apartó la bola de su gorro de Papá Noel de la cara para hablar. Se hizo el silencio en el reservado del restaurante. Alzó su copa y después de un leve hipido, comenzó su discurso:

-Señoras, señores, niños, niñas, burros, temes –guiñó un ojo a Sasuke, el cuál negó con la cabeza mientras el resto reían- y demás entes sobrenaturales… Tíos, os quiero. –Volvió a hipar.- Y me parece que ésta es la mejor fecha para decíroslo. Podríais haber elegido pasar la Nochebuena con la familia, soportando besos de abuelas chochas y soportando la prohibición de vuestros padres de pasaros con el alcohol –dio otro trago a su copa mientras las risas volvían a inundar el ambiente-, pero habéis preferido venir aquí, a este GRAN fiestorro organizado por nuestra queridísima Sakura-chan. ¡Guapa! –Sakura rió y se puso en pie para recibir las felicitaciones de todos.- No, venga, ya en serio, que aún estoy sobrio. Me alegra mucho que hayáis decidido venir todos. Estos días son muy especiales para todos… sobre todo si está la familia completa. –Todos miraron a Sasuke, que se sonrojó y se hundió en su asiento. Era su primera Navidad en Konoha después de su regreso.- ¡Por eso, esta noche nos vamos a emborrachar tanto, que mañana no vamos a saber ni cómo romper el papel de los regalos!

Bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago y todos le aplaudieron coreando su nombre y aclamándole como próximo Hokage.

Era Nochebuena. Y poco más hay que contar. Se habían reunido todos para celebrarlo, sin olvidar tampoco al Kazekage y sus hermanos. Kakashi, Yamato, Gai y Kurenai también asistirían más tarde, ésta última con el pequeño Asuma. Incluso la Godaime y Shizune habían aceptado asistir a la celebración.

Cenaron un menú digno de reyes que sólo se podían permitir una vez al año, aunque eso no quitó que Naruto incluyera en su comida cinco boles de ramen del Ichiraku. Se emborracharon cuanto pudieron sin llegar al coma etílico, muchos por primera vez, pero ni siquiera lo notaron.

Se respiraba felicidad. Allí y en cualquier lugar de Konoha, de Hi no Kuni… y del mundo.

-Navidad… -Suspiró Naruto, medio delirando, mientras bailaba con Hinata bajo las luces de colores de la pista.- Es imposible estar triste en Navidad. Es tan… mágica.

Y luego había besado a la Hyuuga, cuyo primo no vio con muy buenos ojos, aunque tampoco se quejó.

Poco hay que contar sobre las cenas y comidas de Navidad, Nochebuena, el día de Año Nuevo, Nochevieja o cualquier otra que se precie estas fechas.

Pero los rostro de aquellos jóvenes… era la felicidad en estado puro.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Empecé a fijarme en este grupo de amigos cuando encontré una peculiar carta bajo un árbol de Navidad, en el salón de un piso compartido.

Una carta dirigida a mí no necesita ser echada al buzón, simplemente que lleve mi nombre. Y yo ya puedo acceder a su interior y analizar los deseos de cada cuál.

En medio de mi inspección, recibí de súbito al de una jovencita que acababa de colocar su carta bajo el árbol que había colocado en su casa, aprovechando que sus dos compañeros de piso estaban dormidos en ese momento. Me enterneció la ilusión que emitía el simple trozo de papel.

Busqué el nombre de Haruno Sakura en mi cabeza. Repasé su historial del año antes de nada. Oh, había sido buena. Muy buena. No encontré ni una sola mancha en su historial… ¿tal vez una pequeña mentirijilla? No, no era malintencionada.

Me dije a mí mismo que esa chica merecía cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Ya manipularía a sus amigos y familia para que le compraran el regalo adecuado.

¿Qué? Sería muy pesado tener que comprarlo yo todo.

El caso es que cerré los ojos y entré en la carta. Y la leí, a cada palabra más sorprendido que con la anterior.

"Querido Papá Noel:

Creo que este año he sido buena. Creo, eso es algo que tienes que juzgar tú. Por eso, quiero pedirte algunas cosas, con el mayor deseo de que se cumplan todas:

Para Ino un tanga rojo para Nochevieja; para Tenten una malla de rejilla de metal; para Lee una malla de otro color; para Neji, un saquito de comida para pájaros; para Gai-sensei la posibilidad de ganar a Kakash-sensei aunque sea solo una vez; para Chouji un vale de descuento para todo el año en el Barba-Q; para Shikamaru perches de nicotina; para Kurenai-san y Asuma-chan un buen recuerdo de Asuma-sensei para estas fechas; para Gaara un cubo y una pala; para Kankuro entradas para el musical de "Pinocchio"; para Temari un ventilador (a ver si se moderniza…); para Kiba un collar de pulgas, y para Akamaru otro; para Shino unas gafas nuevas, que las suyas ya están rayadas…; para Hinata un beso… tú ya me entiendes.

Para mi padre una corbata, y para mi madre un álbum de fotos y una colonia para cada uno.

Para Tsunade-sama menos trabajo, para Shizune unas vacaciones y para Ton-Ton una caja de arena nueva en el despacho.

Para Yamato-sensei un traje decente y para Sai un juego completito de pinceles y pinturas.

Y nos toca. Equipo 7. Para Kakashi-sensei solo te pido un libro de esos que le gustan a él. Para Naruto, un sombrero blanco y rojo. ¿Sabes, no? Y para Sasuke-kun… Para él simplemente que pueda encontrar lo que ha perdido. Mucho cariño y mucho amor. Aunque eso no hace falta que te lo pida. Ya se lo vamos a dar nosotros.

Y como sé que te he pedido mucho, a cambio para mí no quiero nada.

En realidad no lo necesito. ¿Sabes, Santa? Soy feliz. Muy feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento completa, tan… Bueno, no sabría explicarlo. Solo sé que mi felicidad duerme en la habitación de al lado y no quiero que se despierte.

Gracias por estas Navidades perfectas:

Haruno Sakura."

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La Navidad es una época para la amabilidad y para pensar en los demás. Pero también para desear la felicidad para uno mismo. Y la carta de Sakura era el más claro ejemplo de espíritu navideño que había visto en años.

Me interesé por ella y por lo que le rodeaba. No tardé en hacer una visita a sus padres y amigos y guiarla a ella hacia las tiendas adecuadas en las que encontraría todo lo que me había pedido en la carta.

Resulta realmente estimulante para mi trabajo que aún haya adultos como Sakura, que han recibido duros golpes de la vida y aún así siguen teniendo fe en la magia.

No tardé muchos días en darme cuenta de lo que de verdad necesitaba y quería esa chiquilla.

Así que aquella noche, a más de las 5 de la madrugada, cuando volvieron de la cena de Nochebuena, preparé mi obra maestra.

Primero desperté a Naruto, apenas media hora después de que los tres se acostaran. Llevó sus regalos bajo el árbol. Se fijó en la carta que había dejado Sakura para mí, pero no la abrió. Volvió a su cama con una sonrisa.

Luego, una horita después, Sakura. Sonrió como una niña con zapatos nuevos cuando vio los regalos de Naruto bajo el árbol. No pudo evitarlo, cogió el tuyo y lo sopesó. Trató de averiguar lo que había tras el papel.

Je. Yo sí sabía lo que era. Una foto. Del equipo 7. Echa apenas unos días atrás. De "alguna extraña forma" Sakura había olvidado que se habían hecho esa foto. Así era más emocionante. Naruto no podía ni imaginarse que iba a llorar de la emoción al verla.

Y cuando ella estuvo ya dormida, por fin moví carta. Mi turno.

Sasuke Uchiha se levantó de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse algo más de ropa que los calzoncillos con los que dormía. Fue silencioso en cada movimiento que hizo, desde que abrió la puerta para comprobar que tenía vía libre hasta que llegó al salón, frente al árbol.

Vio que era el último en dejar regalos. Miró el reloj de la cocina. Las siete de la mañana. Ya estaba amaneciendo tras las ventanas.

A esas horas Sakura normalmente se estaría levantando, pero teniendo en cuenta que se habían costado apenas dos horas antes no lo creía probable.

Así que se agachó a colocar el único paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Uchiha Sasuke hacía años que no creía en mí, ni en la magia, ni en la ilusión. Porque hacía mucho que nadie le regalaba nada por Navidad. Ni que le invitaba a una cena, o le deseara felices fiestas.

Fue por eso que no pudo evitar comportarse como un niño cuando vio sus regalos. Los cogió y los agitó ambos. Los tanteó por todas partes con una mueca de curiosidad en el rostro. Finalmente, estuvo a punto de abrirlos, pero disuadió a tiempo.

Dejó el único regalo que él había comprado, y se dio cuenta de que no le había puesto nombre. Se acercó hasta el cajón desastre de la casa y allí encontró un rotulador, entre otras muchas cosas. Lo escribió con una caligrafía perfilada.

"NARUTO".

Miró los regalos de sus compañeros. Y se sintió culpable por no haberle comprado nada a Sakura. ¡Pero es que no tenía ni idea de qué comprarle! Él no tenía ni idea sobre los gustos de una mujer.

Suspiró.

Su idea inicial era darle algo de dinero a la mañana siguiente y que se comprara ella lo que más le gustara. Reí al saber que se sentía inútil.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a mover los hilos. Aunque yo, por supuesto, lo observaría todo desde la distancia.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que una de las guirnaldas que decoraban el árbol se descolgaba y se enroscaba alrededor de sus pies. Luego, con un tirón, el nudo se tensó y él cayó al suelo. Por suerte no gritó. Miró la atadura a sus pies sorprendido y sin comprender lo que había pasado. Entonces utilicé un lazo rojo que había por allí para atarle también las manos. Lo más divertido de la situación era la cara de pasmo que tenía Sasuke, que no comprendía nada, el muy pobrecito. Aunque, por supuesto, no se atrevió a gritar ni a pedir ayuda. Uchiha Sasuke no se rebajaría a eso, y era una garantía para que yo pudiera llevar a cabo mi cometido.

Inmovilizado, procedí a dar unas cuantas vueltas con el lazo rojo arededor de su cuerpo casi desnudo. Terminé por taparle la boca y hacer una lazada sobre su cabeza.

Estaba realmente adorable. Aunque él lo habría calificado de "ridículo".

Por último, una tarjetita apareció de la nada y se adhirió al adorno sobre su cabeza.

Desde ese mismo instante, Uchiha Sasuke comenzó a dudar sobre la existencia de algo que escapaba a la razón.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o a intentar zafarse de sus ataduras, sacrifiqué un jarrón con rosas que había encima de la mesa. El estrépito, sin duda, despertó a los otros dos habitantes de la casa.

Sakura llegó la primera, alarmada por el ruido. Luego, Naruto, aún frotándose los ojos.

Cuando Naruto vio a su compañero y empezó a reírse más que nunca, Sasuke se puso más rojo que el lazo que le envolvía. Comenzó a refunfuñar palabrotas que no se entendían tras su mordaza.

Sakura le contempló por unos instantes. Tardó en reaccionar, teniendo en cuenta que su vista estaba bastante entretenida observando el cuerpo atlético que gastaba el Uchiha. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, dispuesta a desatarle, aunque levemente sonrojada.

Fue entonces cuando vio la tarjeta. Su curiosidad no pudo con ella y la cogió.

Se quedó de piedra al leerla, y una lagrimilla asomó a sus ojos.

"Para Sakura. Feliz Navidad."

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo un sollozo.

Después de eso, Naruto paró de reír de súbito cuando vio cómo Sakura le quitaba la mordaza a Sasuke y le besaba apasionadamente.

Fue en ese instante cuando Uchiha Sasuke dejó de dudar acerca de la existencia de la magia.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2010 A TODO EL MUNDOO!!!! n.n**


End file.
